Shingeki no Kaiju
by Exantis
Summary: Crossover between Attack on Titan and Pacific Rim. The secret in Eren's basement has been discovered. It leads to a portal to another world. From the other side comes giant monsters and giant robots. Now as the humans from two different worlds meet, two civilizations will merge. But two threats will merge too.
1. To You, 2000 Tons From Above

**Author's Notes: **It has always been a topic for discussion among my friends how Attack on Titan is so similar to Pacific Rim. This is my interpretation of how the two stories will come together. The timeline at the start of this story is from Attack on Titan chapter 51 onwards and towards the end of Pacific Rim, just moments before Gipsy and Striker attack the Breach. This is also presuming that Striker Eureka was not destroyed. Also Cherno Alpha's and Crimson Typhoon's crews are still alive.

* * *

><p>"So this is it?" Commander Pixis asked<p>

"Yes, this is the Forbidden Gateway," Historia answered, her small frame dwarfed by the gigantic gate in front of them. "The origin of the Titans is beyond here."

Historia stood in awe at the head of the hastily assembled combined forces of the Scouting Legion, the Garrison and the Military Police.

Her family had always stressed the significance of the Forbidden Gateway, but never in her wildest imagination would she have visualized such a magnificent piece of engineering. Who would have ever thought that the key to ending the entire Titan War was to be found in the thickest portion of Wall Rose? A gate of reinforced metal never before seen in the world, inscribed with ancient texts of warning.

Such a structure called for great attention. Even after the high mortality rate the Scouting Legion suffered from rescuing her, they were only further spurred to discover what was in the basement of Eren's house. A last-ditch effort was made and the Legion committed its entire force in a blitzkrieg towards Shiganshina District. Their retrieval mission cost them dearly, now only 34 members of the Legion remained.

But all they discovered in the basement was a key. One that Historia had been charged to find since birth.

Now all the sacrifices humanity has made over the past 5 years have culminated in this one moment.

Historia looked back. Every eye was on her, every hand was on their blade, ready to leap into high-speed combat at any moment. Her comrades from what remained of the former 104th Trainee Squad stood at her back. Jean, Connie, Sasha, Armin, Mikasa and most importantly Eren. The anxiety in their eyes made her shiver. Eren was especially nervous. His father had left this world to travel beyond this very gate.

"I'm opening the gate now." She announced.

A flurry of sharp movements erupted behind her as every single soldier readied cannon, rifle and 3D Gear.

She inserted the silver key into an oddly-shaped hole which was most likely the keyhole.

There was a loud hiss, steam bellowed from vents in the side of the gate. The massive block of metal was slowly lifted into the air by old pulleys. Bright sparks of energy rippled over the surface behind the gate. A freezing gust of air blew through the small opening, bathing everyone in an ice-cold spray of water.

No one was prepared for the sight they would see.

A sea.

"A-Armin," Eren nudged his friend "Remember the time you were talking about the outside world? About how the world was covered by the sea?"

The frail boy nodded, his mouth gaped at the spectacular sight before them.

Their dreams had finally come true. A vast expanse of water lay before them, just beyond the gate. The outside world was never beyond the walls, but within them.

Even Commander Pixis was staring in amazement with Commander Erwin beside him.

"T-this is incredible."

Then the grandeur of the sea was cut short.

"Movement in the water!"

Everyone suddenly sprung into combat stance. A massive ripple of water the size of a house was moving towards them at a lightning-fast rate. Water was thrown into the air as a massive beast emerged from the water, crashing through the gate like it was paper. Flashbacks of the horrors from when the Colossal Titan first blew a hole in the walls struck everyone.

With a deafening roar, the beast announced itself. It stood as tall as the wall itself. Similar to a bull in form, it stood on its hind legs. Tough grey armor plating covered its scaly body. Orange stripes streaked across reptilian-like skin. A massive forked tail swept over the heads of the stunned humans. It had four menacing eyes, two on each side of its head, staring down upon the tiny humans. It was bleeding a strange luminescent blue blood. It poised its human-like arms with huge claws for fingers.

The Colossal Titan would be considered short in comparison to this beast.

This was true monster.

After a brief exchange of curious glances, the beast let out another roar and brought its massive hands up, preparing to attack.

"ALL UNITS, ATTACK!"

Levi's squad charged into action first. They fired their grappling hooks at the skin of the beast, blasting themselves towards its head as cannon fire whipped overhead. The shots did no damage and only irritated the beast more. It placed a massive foot forward and crushed the cannon batteries in a single stomp.

The hooks of the 3D Gear suddenly lost their grip as the muscles of the beast moved. Everyone attached to it lost their grip and fell.

But Mikasa was the first to recover. She twirled in the air and fired another hook at the beast's arm. Yelling her battle cry, she slashed at the beast. She however, did not expect her blades to break. The steel shattered upon the armor plating. The force shoved her backwards and she tumbled through the air.

"Mikasa!" Eren yelled.

He diverted from his attack to save her.

Levi was next to line himself up for an attack. He shot his hands to the right, creating momentum for his signature spinning attack. His attack drew blood. Yet the armor of the beast was too tough and his blades broke too. For the first time, the legendary Levi was spinning out of control as his attack was shrugged off.

Pixis and Erwin watched from afar.

"There's no way we can harm that beast!" Erwin cried.

"We can't retreat now! Continue the attack!"  
>Pixis was out of his mind. But there was no retreat for them. This one beast alone could do a hundred times more damage than all the Titan attacks combined.<p>

To their horror, another ripple of water was forming behind the beast.

This time however, a loud horn marked the arrival of a second beast. Bright lights broke the surface and a huge figure stood up. A huge metal Titan had arrived.

It had a single eye in a "W" shape, made of tessellated yellow glass. The Titan had a crude painting of a scantily-clad woman on its right breastplate and it stood like an arrogant Military Police soldier. It too was badly damaged, metal supports showing beneath crushed plates of armor.

Eren and Mikasa were on the ground just a few hundred meters from it. Mikasa recalled how she had first seen Eren as a Titan when she had almost given up all hope of living. She grabbed his arm as she realized this time there was no friend in that Titan.

"ALL UNITS, FALL BACK!" Pixis bellowed.

Mikasa and Eren were too far. They held onto each other and prepared themselves for the end.

The Metal Titan unexpectedly raised its fist. The first beast turned its head towards the newcomer. The fist of the Metal Titan went soaring through the air and into the face of the beast, a trail of fire behind its elbow.

The beast roared in pain.

It had no time to rest as the Metal Titan's hand morphed into a cannon spewing a strange blue energy. 3 sharp cracks followed as balls of blue fire burned through the chest of the beast. The angry beast grabbed hold of the cannon and used its other hand to pierce into the side of the Metal Titan.

The Metal Titan retaliated as out from its other hand came a modular blade that emanated a low buzzing sound. It rammed the blade into the skull of the beast as both fell to the ground.

Mikasa grabbed Eren and sped away just as the beast and the Titan hit the ground. The sheer force of the impact blew them out of the air. The two were hurled onto a relatively flat piece of land, tumbling upon impact. A huge cloud of dust was kicked up.

When it subsided, Eren was lying face-flat on the ground. Mikasa picked him up.  
>"Eren! Eren, are you injured?"<p>

"No, I'm fine. What about the others?"

Mikasa scanned the area.

The Metal Titan and the beast were laying side-by-side, blue blood oozing from the beast's head, burning the ground where it flowed. Both of them lay absolutely still.

The remaining soldiers were picking themselves up. But a squad of Military Police soldiers and Commander Pixis were riding towards the two corpses.

Jean landed beside Pixis and Erwin.

"Alright, the Titans are down, now let's go finish them!"

Jean's leader instincts kicked in and he rallied some soldiers and they used their 3D gear to land on the Metal Titan, as the beast was clearly dead. He was just about to wind himself up for an attack on the Metal Titan's neck when he heard a faint voice coming from its eye.

_Marco. Marco_

Jean was stunned. He turned his gaze to the source of the voice

"Jean, what gives?" Connie landed beside him

"I… I thought I heard someone call out for Marco."

"But Marco is dead-"

The voice was heard again.

Both soldiers looked at each other. They wasted no time in heading towards the voice.

They fired their gears beside the eye of the Titan.

Two shadowy figures were beside the broken glass eye. One was kneeling and holding the other's body up. They had a strange head, clad in black armor with a silver spine protruding from their backs.

Jean and Connie approached slowly, swords ready to cut down the strange figures should they be hostile. The one kneeling placed down the body and took of its head, revealing a human head underneath. A man with blonde hair removed the head of the other to reveal a young woman with black hair, partially dyed with blue on both sides of her hair.

"A human?!" Jean couldn't believe his eyes

He recalled how Eren had emerged from the back of the Titan, as did Annie. He gripped his swords tighter. But Connie grabbed his arm.

"Jean wait."

The blonde man spoke in the same voice they had heard earlier.

"Mako! Mako!"

The woman coughed as she came back to life.

"I'm alright, Raleigh."

She giggled a bit before embracing the man.

Now Jean was confused. So the man was calling out for his partner and not Marco.

The two Scouting Legion soldiers lowered their weapons and approached the two. At first the two reeled back into a defensive stance, but when they saw human faces, they lowered their guard, albeit perplexed as if they've seen a ghost.

There was an awkward pause as both sides tried to comprehend the fact that there were humans beyond their world.

Finally, the blonde man spoke into his helmet.

"LOCCENT… we have _human_ contact in the Breach."


	2. The Jaeger and The Truth

Stacker Pentacost squinted his eyes as the blinding flare of the setting sun appeared above the horizon, reflecting off the smooth texture of his Drivesuit. He shielded his eyes using his armored hand. This was definitely not what he had expected to be beyond the Breach. Rather, this was not the universe that the Kaiju came from. Yet according to Dr Gottlieb and Dr Geiszler readings, they were beyond the Breach.

"So where exactly are we, Dr Sarajevo?" The Marshal inquired.

Dr Grisham Sarajevo was an elderly man with long black hair, styled to a center-parting. He wore PPDC standard-issue HAZop gear, consisting of a specially made fiber uniform with a composite-kevlar flak jacket over it. But unlike his escort of 5 Shock Troopers, he wore no gas mask. Even though the air outside was safe, it was standard procedure to don full HAZop gear when entering unknown territory, just in case.

"The third dimension of the Breach, Marshal." The man had his eyes fixated on the gigantic wall below the helicopter, unmoved by the spectacular sight "Apparently, we were wrong. The Breach had three planes instead of two. I told you it was possible…"

The Marshal did not like the man's tone. He was unlike most other scientists with regards to research. While many would jump at the chance of a new discovery, Dr Sarajevo acted as if he knew everything. Despite his arrogance though, this man was truly a genius. In fact, you could say he laid the concept of the Jaeger program before Dr Schnoefeld and Dr Lightcap even pitched to idea to the United Nations. His idea provided the foundation for the two to come up with the Jaegers, whether or not the rest of the world would acknowledge it or not.

"Five minutes to DZ, Marshal!" The pilot announced over the radio.

By now, 3 hours had passed since Gipsy Danger reported human contact to LOCCENT. The QRF were scrambled into the new above-water Breach that opened. After confirming the safety of both pilots, they then turned their efforts towards establishing first-contact with the new humans. The United Nations were baffled by the Marshal's discovery. They seemed peaceful enough, so a PPDC expeditionary force was sent in to establish a forward base. Now it was Stacker's job to represent Earth to formally meet these new humans.

Dusk had descended upon them. Floodlights powered by mobile generators provided sufficient illumination for the base, much to the amazement of the backwards gas-lit lamps these humans had. Gipsy herself was parked next to the gigantic wall, kneeling beside the gate, repair crews desperately trying to fix whatever they could.

Four lights marked the makeshift-landing pad the expedition erected, just several hundred meters from the King's Palace.

As the Sea Dragon helicopter touched down, Stacker was greeted by a formation of soldiers in brown uniforms. There was also an elderly gentleman dressed in extravagant robes, whom he presumed was the king. They saluted him sharply with fists to their hearts.

The Marshal disembarked from the helicopter and returned the salute with a standard military one.

"Welcome to our kingdom Outlander." The King offered his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Marshal Stacker Pentacost,"

Even with the Drivesuit on, Pentacost could feel the hesitance of the man. It was to be expected though. Meeting humans beyond your known universe is bewildering. Yet there was something more to it, something sinister… After a brief pause, the Marshal turned to introduce Sarajevo

"And this is Dr. Saraje-" The scientist was not behind him.

Pentacost gestured to one of the Shock Troopers, who came running at double-time.

"Where is Dr Sarajevo?"

"He left the chopper in a hurry when we touched down, sir."

"Damn, why didn't you stop him? Find him and tell him to meet us at Gipsy Danger ASAP."

"Yes sir!"

The Marshal apologized to the King for the awkwardness, then waved for his PPDC escort to follow him as they marched towards the Jaeger.

The Scouting Legion members were present there in ceremonial formation. Raleigh and Mako stood a little further from them. All of them were dwarfed by the massive machine.

"This is an amazing contraption!" The King exclaimed "T-this will surely help us turn the tide against the Titans!"

The stroll had given enough time for the King to explain the dire situation they were in, about the Titan War. The two human races finally found something in common. They were in a war against monsters larger than all of them. For the first time, the humans of this world beheld hope for them encased in a giant machine.

"What is the name of this weapon?"

"A Jaeger." Another voice answered from behind Gipsy Danger's leg.

All eyes were upon the mysterious man. Pentacost recognized him though.

"Ah, Dr Sarajev-"

"DAD!" Eren's voice resonated through the whole valley.

All the humans of this world broke formation and gasped at the sudden appearance of a long lost hero. Eren and Mikasa were the most shocked of them all. The atmosphere suddenly changed to celebration.

"DR JAEGER, YOU ARE ALIVE!"

Pentacost stood bewildered. So did every member of the PPDC present. The man he knew as Grisham Sarajevo was suddenly surrounded by the humans of this world as if they knew him.

Eren and Mikasa were the first to greet their father. Eren hugged his father tight, tears flowing from his eyes, bringing a tearing Mikasa into it as well. Armin was close by, as was Commander Pixis.

"Dr Jaeger… It's been too long. Where have you been?" Commander Erwin broke through the crowd using his remaining hand.

"It is a long story." Grisha turned towards Pentacost "Marshal, I believe I owe you, no, the whole Earth, an explanation."

He placed his hands on Eren's shoulders and smiled to his son. He saw a maturity in the boy's eyes, changed by his experiences. It was time he knew the truth of why he was burdened with Titan-Shifting powers.

"Listen everyone, I left you all to go to the other world before Wall Maria fell. But it was not because I abandoned you all to die. It was to perfect these weapons," He pointed towards Gipsy Danger "This is a Jaeger, the ultimate weapon to defeat the monsters that plague their world. The other side was driven by desperation to fight back against the Kaiju, beasts a thousand times more dangerous than a Titan."

Pentacost fit together the pieces of the puzzle quickly. Grisham Sarajevo suddenly appeared out of nowhere and gave the idea of giant machines to the United Nations, but in truth he crossed over from another dimension where Titans were plaguing humanity just as the Kaiju were. Then it was discovered in that world that a boy named Eren had the power to transform into a Titan. Which meant that…

"You mean-"

"Yes, Marshal. My son, Eren Jaeger, is the _original _Jaeger Program."

Eren glanced at his father in shock.

"There's more," Dr Jaeger's voice suddenly turned dull. There was a bitter taste at the tip of his tongue. "The Titans… We created the Titans to protect humanity."

All jubilee suddenly faded away. The smiles on everyone's faces turned into frowns. An eerie silence loomed over them.

"W-what are you saying, dad?" Eren's voice was meek. He threw off his father's grasp violently "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

The rage within everyone exploded. The Scouting Legion and Military Police raised their weapons at Dr Jaeger, fingers on gun triggers and 3D Gear blades. The PPDC soldiers raised their weapons against the other humans. Raleigh instinctively stepped in front of the Doctor to shield him.

"THAT IS BULLSHIT! HOW CAN TITANS BE PROTECTING US?!"

"THEY KILLED THOUSANDS OF HUMANS!"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE WERE YOUR PLAY-THINGS?!"

"Don't you remember they killed mother?!" The rage within Eren's eyes burned hotter than the sun

"Listen to me!" Dr Jaeger placed a hand on Raleigh assuring him that he had control of the situation "What do you think is outside the walls? The answer is NOTHING! There is something far worse than Titans outside those walls! It is something that consumes worlds, leaving nothing but ash in its wake!"

Suddenly a horseman came riding towards them at full speed.

"Titans spotted outside Wall Rose!"

Grisha ignored the warning. His eyes were still fixated on everyone else.

Then there was a thunderous roar, followed by another coming from the great mountain range beyond Wall Maria. To the ears of the PPDC personal, it was an all too familiar sound. Pentacost was already paging LOCCENT urgently.

"That is the _real_ danger beyond our walls."

"KAIJU INCOMING!"


	3. There Are Beings That Live Off Our Fears

_Initiating Neural Handshake in…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

The familiar experience of initiating the Drift. Raleigh had been through this many times before. Memories of his childhood, Ranger training, even of the time he lost Yancy, everything passed by in an instant. At the same time, he saw Mako's memories flooding through his mind. This was the fourth time they were in each other's minds. He could feel her fear, as could she feel his. The fear of fighting Kaijus was something that was renewed each time they stepped into a Jaeger. Each fight was different, all unpredictable, the fact being that the next fight could be your last. Gipsy had already faced 2 Kaijus the night before and one more in the morning, now they had to face 2 more again. The Jaeger was nearing its limits.

He was jolted back hard, the sign that the Neural Handshake was complete.

_Left Hemisphere Calibrated. Right Hemisphere calibrated. Ready to activate the Jaeger._

Both pilots flexed their arms in unison, the Jaeger reacted the same.

"Gipsy Danger standing by."

The Jaeger stood tall in front of Wall Rose, towering over it by 25m.

Marshal Pentacost's voice crackled over the radio.

"_All right Gispy, listen up, LOCCENT is reading both Kaijus as Category 4, Codenames Lyca-Draco and Hammerhead. You are to prevent them from breaching the wall till we can evacuate the civilians."_

It was an impossible task to accomplish.

"Marshal, with all due respect," Mako replied before Raleigh could "Gispy cannot survive another fight."

"_I know, Mako. But you two have to believe in yourselves. Remember why you fight, these people have to do the same every day that they live. Don't worry, Dr Saraj- I mean Dr Jaeger, has a plan."_

Dr Jaeger stood atop the watchtower of Wall Rose surveying the land ahead through his binoculars. Though the Marshal trusted that his crazy plan would work, he felt that the trust was unfounded. If only he had more time to develop Titan-Shifting technology to a reliable stage.

"So what did you have in mind Doctor?" Pentacost asked him

Dr Jaeger turned towards Commander Erwin. The remainder of the Scouting Legion joined them on the wall, all eager to hear a good explanation about the Titans being his handiwork.

"Commander, on your last expedition, did you say Eren could control the Titans?"

"Yes, but how will that help us?" Erwin frowned

"Is it true Eren?"

"Yes it is-"

"Good, we'll need to use it now." Dr Jaeger looked down from the wall. Titans were gathering around the legs of Gipsy Danger. He waved for his escort to bring Eren to him

"Just hold on a second!" Eren burst out in anger.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME! I need you to use your power to assist the machine!"

Mikasa stepped in front of Eren, brandishing her blades. Erwin and even Pixis stepped in to aid her. The PPDC troopers raised their weapons.

"ENOUGH" Pentacost barked "Will all of you set your differences aside for the sake of survival or not?!"

The roar of the Kaijus echoed across the mountains once more.

"Kaiju, 800m to the southwest!" A Shock Trooper reported

"The time for talk is over, gentlemen," Pentacost walked towards the wooden lift "Get me a chopper, double time it back to the Shatterdome and get Striker Eureka on standby-"

Suddenly the Marshal coughed up a mouthful of blood. His vision started to get hazy. A handkerchief was handed to him by one of the soldiers.

"Damn it…"

"Marhsal, I recommend you to leave the combat area immediately."

"No, do as you're told. I can handle myself."

"Fine," Eren said. "I'll do it."

He turned towards his comrades, assuring them that this was for the best. Dr Jaeger wasted no time in bringing his son forward.

"Pentacost, you should leave now. This battle is going to be rough." He turned to Erwin "The rest of you, I need you to oversee the evacuation, get the civilians out as soon as possible. As for you Eren, order the Titans to attack the Kaijus." 

Eren closed his eye, remembering the day the Colossal Titan appeared and destroyed the wall. Then he remembered his mother being eaten, then came the consuming desire to wipe out the Titans.

Suddenly the noise from the Titans below halted. All of them turned towards the horizon, where 2 shapes silhouetted.

_Attack_

There was a deafening roar as the Titans obeyed his thoughts, charging towards the Kaiju. Everyone stood in awe as they witnessed this spectacle.

The two Kaiju's finally closed the distance.

The first, codename Lyca-Draco, was a winged beast. It resembled a half-wolf half-dragon creature with scaly armor plating. Its head was shaped like a wolf's, a forked tongue protruding from between its two giant fangs. Its eyes were reptile-like, colored with the signature blue of a Kaiju. Its body was that of a dragon, wings on its back propelled the giant beast forward and two arms tipped with claws made of a strange black protein were its main weapons. A spiked tail completed its arsenal of weapons. Its lean hind legs gave it a swift running speed every time the Kaiju touched the ground, gaining speed before hopping in the air to glide on its wings.

The second, Hammerhead, resembled a cross between a bull and a hammerhead shark. It had a distinct hammer-shaped head, but with bull horns mounted on top. It had the body of a bull, running on all fours. Its back was covered in forward-facing spines, presumably for use as missiles. No doubt the Kaiju's main method of attack was to use its powerful size and mass as a battering ram, using its horns to skewer its target before bashing it against a hard surface like Wall Rose. Then while the target is stunned, it would use its hammerhead to disable a leg before using its front legs to bring its full weight down upon its crippled opponent. This was probably the Kaiju that was designed to break the Wall.

"_Dr Jaeger, this is Gipsy, we'll take on Hammerhead. Can the Titans take on Lyca-Draco over?" _Raleigh asked

"Copy that Gipsy, it can be done. Out. Eren, order the Titans to attack the winged one."

The Titans numbered roughly 70, mainly 25m class, turned towards Lyca-Draco who was now 400m away. The Kaiju hissed upon seeing this. It made a hasty landing and reared its head back, a sphere of blue energy forming in its mouth. It fired a steady stream of plasma energy, vaporizing the first wave of Titans coming after it. The second wave made it through and clawed onto its body. The Kaiju roared, attempting to use its claws to scratch away the pesky creatures latched on to it. The Titans bit into its skin, some breaking their teeth in the process. A few Titans bit on its wings, ripping apart the soft tissue.

One Kaiju was occupied, leaving the other open to Gipsy. Hammerhead roared as it charged at full speed.

Gipsy stood its ground and powered up both its Plasma Casters.

"On my command, fire both cannons!" Raleigh ordered

Hammerhead lowered its horns.

"FIRE!"  
>Gipsy Danger unleashed bolt after bolt of plasma. Hammerhead's thick armor took the brunt of the damage. Portions of its armor were being melted, yet it did not stop its charge.<br>"KEEP FIRING!"  
>The ammo counter on both Plasma Casters steadily dropped till they hit about 1 shot each. Then finally the plasma bolts had its effect. Hammerhead crashed into the ground and skidded to a halt, unable to continue taking the punishment dispensed upon it. Gispy Danger charged forward, rear jets igniting to bring the Jaeger in the air.<p>

Just as Hammerhead recovered, Gipsy brought its leg down into its head. The Jaeger picked it up by its horns and delivered a knee strike into its chin. The Kaiju fell to the ground. But it soon recovered and picked itself up.

The massive hammer was driven into Gispy's left leg. Mako felt a searing pain in her left leg. The Kaiju then speared Gispy's hips with its horns. Like an angry bull in the arena, Hammerhead charged towards the wall. Gispy was slammed into Wall Rose, enough to cause a crater in the wall. Pinned, the Jaeger struggled to get free while the Kaiju attempted to use Gipsy as a pummel into the wall.

Dr Jaeger was knocked off his feet and fell face-first into the floor. He managed to pick himself up. A few other soldiers were thrown off the wall, but managed to hook onto the wall with their 3D Maneuver Gear.

Eren was on his knees, attempting to control the Titans to his very best.

"Keep going Eren, don't let up!"

Beneath them, the wall rumbled, its structural integrity was failing as the Kaiju continued pushing the Jaeger into wall.

"The wall won't hold anymore!" Jean yelled to Eren

Eren scowled  
>"I'm going after it!" Eren jumped off the wall, transforming into his Titan form.<p>

He roared in anger as he landed upon Hammerhead. The Kaiju was shocked when it felt a sudden force slam into its head. Eren unleashed a flurry of punches into the Kaiju's head. Finally it relented and took Gipsy off the wall. It violently shook its head, flinging Eren off with Gipsy still skewed. Eren hit the ground hard.

This opening was what Gipsy needed. It activated its sword and slammed it into the base of both horns. It then used its other blade to rip the horns right off the Kaiju. The Kaiju cried out in pain and retreated temporarily.

Unfortunately, the Titans attacking Lyca-Draco were free from Eren's control. Those that were attacking it were still compelled to keep up their efforts due to their built-in function to attack anything that possessed Kaiju pheromones. But those still at the base of the wall turned towards the downed Eren.  
>"Go after him!" Commander Erwin ordered.<p>

The Scouting Legion soldiers swung into action. Mikasa was especially enraged. She cut her way through the Titans that were converging on Eren, the fear of harm coming upon him driving her to take the risk of being exposed to collateral damage by Kaiju.

"Wait, don't go out there!" Dr Jaeger's warning came too late

Lyca-Draco made its way towards the vulnerable humans, preparing for another plasma attack. Gipsy saw this and dashed towards the Kaiju, driving its blade into the side of the Kaiju's mouth. But it was too late. The Kaiju had a stream of plasma emerging from its mouth, streaking behind Mikasa. 7 soldiers behind her were nothing but ashes.

Gipsy forced Lyca's mouth skywards, forcing the stream up.

"_Go, defend him!"_ Raleigh blasted over the Jaeger's speakers.

Lyca-Draco wrapped its tail around Gispy's leg and pulled it off balance, simultaneously freeing its mouth with its arms. With the Jaeger on its back, Lyca leaped onto it, pinning it with all its leg and snapping away at the head module like a hungry wolf would. Gipsy's hands struggled to control the head of the Kaiju.

Raleigh brought a knee into the Kaiju's rear. That bought enough time for Mako to activate the left-hand sword and with a single swipe, sliced the head clean off of Lyca-Draco. The Kaiju's body became motionless. Gipsy pushed it to one side.

"Scratch one." Raleigh reported.

Meanwhile the Scouting Legion had arrived beside the downed Eren. Mikasa and Armin landed on his head.

"Eren, Eren can you hear me?" Armin begged

A faint growl came from the Titan's mouth. Jean scanned the battlefield around them. Red flares shot up in all directions, indicating a significant Titan presence.

"Whatever you're going to do, you had better do it fast!" He urged

"We should just cut him out." Rivaille suggested

"I agree." Sasha responded "There are too many Titans to fight here right now!"

"Wait a moment." Mikasa pleaded with them.

The roar of Hammerhead changed her mind. It had regained its will to fight and was headed for Gipsy.

With no Kaiju to deal with, the Titans were now diverting all their attention towards the humans. An abnormal leapt at the group. Connie desperately latched onto it and sliced the back of its neck, causing it to fall just meters short of them.

"They're right, Mikasa, we have to cut him out now. This area is too dangerous!"

Mikasa consented to Armin's words. She made it there before Rivaille could, knowing that he would probably cause Eren more harm. Cutting a hole into the back of his neck, Mikasa and Armin hauled Eren's body out. Strands of flesh were still fused to his body quite tightly. They finally ripped him free. Mikasa hauled Eren on her back and fired her grappling hook at the wall.

They reached the top of the wall just in time.

Hammerhead rammed right into Gipsy once again. The Jaeger fell onto the spot they were a moment ago. The Kaiju stood on its hind legs, ready to smash Gipsy's head.

Just then, a thunderous blast echoed, a cloud of smoke clouding everyone's vision. A continuous thud was felt, as if another Jaeger was on the field. Gipsy's radar picked up an unknown contact approaching them, sensors estimating it to be around 60m tall.

As their vision cleared, Gipsy saw Hammerhead about to slam its legs into the cockpit. Then suddenly something tackled the Kaiju to the side.

Dr Jaeger, the Garrison soldiers and all the other Scouting Legion soldiers recognized the newcomer very well. It was a Titan covered in raw muscle. The most massive Titan ever seen, the icon of fear for all mankind. The Colossal Titan; Berthold Hoover

Nobody moved, frozen in awe at two beasts that brought fear to mankind fighting it out.

The Colossal Titan was the first to its feet. He caught the Kaiju by its burned armor plated head, ripping off the first layer of armor. Hammerhead soon overpowered him, throwing him onto his back. It jumped forward and used its head to bash him twice. Then another Titan jumped onto the Kaiju's head like a projectile, landing with enough force to cause the Kaiju to stagger. Only a Titan with a hardened skin could deliver such power without a massive body.

It was the Armored Titan; Reiner Braun

The Armored Titan delivered a flurry of punches attempting to break through the second layer of armor. Hammerhead roared and flung the Titan into the air, firing one of its spines into him. The Armored Titan was sent flying into the wall near to where the humans stood. Fortunately it did not break through the wall like the first time. Now Hammerhead set its sights upon the downed Colossal Titan who was just beginning to get up.

Something jumped overhead. It was another Titan, this time landing on the Kaiju's head aiming for its eye. This Titan punctured the protective lens of the Kaiju's eye and gouged out its eye. The Kaiju roared in pain, attempting to fling the Titan off like it did with the Armored Titan.

This new Titan however, performed a backflip and landed in a battle-ready position atop the Colossal Titan, fists raised high above its head. It was the Female Titan, Annie Leonhart. Another Titan helped the Armored Titan pull the spike out of him and brought him to his feet. That Titan was recognized as Ymir.

The Colossal Titan got back to its feet. The one-eyed Kaiju had no time to rest, the Titan wrapped its hands around its neck, slamming it into the ground. Annie jumped onto the Kaiju once more and tore into its final layer of armor, rolling to her side as the Colossal Titan reared back and stomped down into the unprotected skull of Hammerhead. His foot destroyed the bone with ease, sinking down into the rest of the head causing a fountain of blue acidic blood to spurt from the head.

Silence descended onto the battlefield. There were no Kaiju left. The wild Titans froze as soon as Hammerhead died.

There were no cheers from the humans, who were still in shock at the spectacle they had witnessed of Titans coming to their aid. Their victory was short-lived however.

Dr Jaeger eyed a silhouette atop the mountain. Its arms extended way below its knees, covered in primate fur. The danger presented couldn't be greater at this point in time.

"Gipsy, Gipsy," He shouted over the radio "Priority target, 500 meters bearing 3-1-0!"

Too late, the beast let out a ghastly low-pitched howl. The wild Titans roared as their pheromone sensors burned at the forced-rewiring. The Colossal Titan and his companions felt the pain too, thrashing about in agony. Even Eren felt a surge of pain flow through his body that woke him from unconsciousness.

Raleigh and Mako brought Gipsy Danger back up, scanning the location Dr Jaeger pointed out. Optical sensors zoomed in, revealing the newcomer's identity. It was a Titan, an Ape Titan. Its eyes glowed a bright blue, almost like that of a Kaiju.

Proximity sensors buzzed in the cockpit. The pilots turned towards the direction of the incoming. There was no time to think, their bodies acted on instinct, bringing up the Jaeger's fist to shield its head. A powerful shockwave shook the cockpit as a giant fist landed into the arms.

They would have to fight the Colossal Titan now…


End file.
